


Only a few years left

by Aeris444



Series: Our times together [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin watches and waits





	Only a few years left

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed

Spring was coming. The temperatures were rising, the days were getting longer, the sun was shining brighter.

  


Merlin opened the shutters. He should come out today. As soon as the weather was getting before, he started to spend most of his free time outside. It has been like that since he was a little  child , barely able to walk. At first, his parents had been there, too. Then, he had been accompanied by his friends. No, he was a teen and often stayed in the garden alone, headphone on, reading, smoking or just doing nothing. 

  


Merlin was still looking through the  window when the boy came out and sat under the beech. He put his headphones on and closed his eyes.

  


The way he was sitting felt so familiar to Merlin. Like many other gestures and attitudes. A strange sense of familiarity with just a pinch of difference. 

  


Merlin was sure it was him, though. He had felt it the moment he was born. The surge of energy, his magic reawakening. His King had returned.

  


And now, he was waiting, for Arthur to come of age, for the right moment to take his place by his side again. 


End file.
